expect the unexpected
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: new two students enter new world high school which is a very famous school that just acccept students with talent, while the green hair one famous with his three swords style. just what his skinny and weak black haired looking friend can do?, what is their secrets?. this is boy x boy do not like it do not read it zolu


Hello guys I know you waiting for mysterious girl sequel but please bear it a little bit more

Disclamer: one piece sadly not mine

===(time pass by)

Chapter one : new transfer student!

In new world high school many students are excited to begin a new semester. Eventhough half of them looks still sleepy and lazy. In new world high its head master never decisive about his student way to dress. They are no real dress code everyone have his/her right to express himself. That why many people want to apply to new world high school academy

Well if you wondering about new world high school is , it is the biggest high school and the most famous one. Not only by it only just accept students with any ability and talents. But also the high school itself is in the middle of ocean. Inside school is like big city with malls, shops, cafés just name a few. It has the best advance technology and security. Many people call it as a paradise

Of course like I said no one can enter academy easily, the most important thing if you want to enter the school is talents. It can be anything, Martial arts, artist, designer, and many more it is a place for geniuses to gather around and learn

Every year they accept new students to enter the academy. And this year is the same as usual. Many new faces enter the academy gate with so much awe in his face. One of them with green hair is wearing green Japanese traditional clothing with three swords on his hip. He have both of intimidating aura and look, he have a very build and tall body, he wear his bandanna on his forehead. His face so scary some of new guy looks ready to wet his pant with his sharp gaze only

Beside him walk a skinny boy with his goovy smile on his face, he wear straw head and sandal on his feet. He wears red vest and blue short pants. His hair and eyes as black as night, but a big grin on his face made him look like a child who just got his new toys. He had this childish face with scar on his left cheek. This does not make him scary at all, in other hands it just make him look playful

Everyone that saw him walk together since they arrived throw the black haired guy with pity look. They think the same thing when they passed by "_Poor boy, became his slave. He must bully him a lot" _ or somethings like that.

The bell already rang many students ran into their classroom. In 1-X class everybody chattering, mostly about their vacation . Most of them are friends from middle school, from one batch. When they are busy talking to each other, a teacher with verryyy curly hair with white and skinny make him look like a walking bone came to the classroom. When the chilren saw him they stop talking at each other.

He is name is brook, he is a music teacher . Many students like him a lot because his kindness and he can produced music beautifully and made everyone who hears it feel at ease "Good morning everyone! Yohohoho . I hope you all have wonderful vacation like me hohoohohoho!". "Well anyway we have new students all the way from grey terminal so please welcome both of them" brook smile widely all the students can see his white smile

The door open and almost all of the student shiver with fear a very bulky and tall man with one eyed glared at them with so much force. After the scary man came in a very small black haired boy came behind him, but because the man in front of him stop suddenly he crash at his back. " Aww, zzooorroo why did you stop" a very childish sound come from a boy with small scar under his eye, he pouted for a while and rub his forehead. But not for too long a very big and child like smile came back on his face

A whole class hold their breath, "_this boy oh so deeaadd!"_ they all thought, the bigger man turn his body until he face to face with smaller boy. All students hold their breath (again) waiting for his reaction, half of class are imagine how he will beat the boy to the pulp. The rest think that the boy will be slice with his swords

But unlike what they imagine the bigger man eyes soften and murmur something like " sorry" to smaller boy. The small boy grin even wider if that possible, "It is okay shi shi shi"

Before all class tried to solve the mystery of those two new classmate, brook sensei cough a little successfully gained entire class attention "Eee so, this is your new classmate the bigger one is Roronoa Zoro, he is student of mihawk the number one sword master" zoro give a slight nod to the teacher and another dead glare to the rest of the class

All class look with awe mihawk is very famous swordman because until now no one can defeat him in sword fight, They already heard that 10 years ago finally, mihawk had one student but, he never show his discipline in public. Seeing mihawk discipline in flesh, sure make them all in awe. Like rumor said that mihawk student is a very strong like his teacher

"Ee next is…" but before brook sensei finished his line, smaller boy came front with his goovy smile he said "My name is Monkey D Luffy, I like MEAT, zoro, my hat, and SEA . I dislike a traitor and anyone who called me CUTE" luffy pout, and tried to look scary. But it is not work because he look cute instead. This make some of girls squel because how cute luffy is "Yoroshiku ne!" luffy grin. Every girls in class room seems eager to ask question to luffy

Before anyone asks questions, luffy shout " Oh yeah I forgot something important!" luffy walks to zoro and yank his arm until zoro was force to come down until luffy height. Quickly luffy kiss zoro lips. For a moment all class gone quiet until luffy let zoro go "This big and scarryyy guy is my boyfriend, so I am sorry girls but he is already taken" luffy said with smile and zoro have a slight buss on his cheek

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH! USOO DA" A whole class scream

Okay today chapter just until here see you next chapter oh by the way uso= lie if you do not know about it. Please review and give me your opinion about this story

And please wait for mysterious lady sequel (wink)


End file.
